La Coupe des Quatre Maisons
by Frazettine
Summary: Dur est le monde du Quidditch...et assez cinglés sont ses joueurs. La preuve par un, deux, trois, et plus encore
1. Le poids de la succession

**A propos de la communauté :** La communauté LJ des Dieux du Stade (voir le lien dans mon profil) rassemble les fans du plus Noble des Sports. Le recueil de fics que vous allez lire est une réponse au Championnat. Chaque texte est donc une réponse à un thème (plus de détails sur la communauté, encore une fois le lien est dans mon profil). Le set aller et ses 13 buts (et thèmes) seront centés sur le POV de l'équipe de Pouffsoufle

**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire qui suit concerne le 1er but du set aller dont le thème est "Le choix du Capitaine". Que tous les fans du joueur concerné (aussi peu soient-ils et même si j'en fait partie ) me pardonnent pour les commentaires désobligeants dont il a été la victime.

Ce drabble montre simplement que (comme dirait maître Yoda) "_Dur est le poids de la succession, jeune padawan..._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent comme chacun sait à JKR (que nous remercions tous pour son oeuvre ).

**Edit :** Suite à la review de **pommeviolette** (que je remercie pour ses encouragements ) je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien la rallonger et je l'ai fait. Bon c'est pas terrible mais voila. J'aurais bien aimé mettre plus de commentaires des élèves des autres maisons mais je manquais d'inspiration (j'en implore votre clémence).

* * *

**Le poids de la succession**

- Elle l'a vraiment choisi ?

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. J'ai vu Chourave lui donner la liste des candidats.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de la prof pour le choisir lui ?

- Diggory était mieux. Beaucoup plus beau et plus fort aussi.

- Oui, mais il ne se laissait pas influencer par notre charme. La, ca va être facile, il n'y aura qu'à lui faire du gringue, et le tour sera joué. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve d'avoir une copine…

- Ca ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi ca ne marcherait pas ?

- Elle a raison, ca ne fonctionnera jamais. Son but c'est de gagner.

- On a aucune chance alors. S'il ne prend que les meilleurs…

- Je savais bien que ce type était nul.

**oOoOoOo**

- Si tu me fais marcher, je te colle la tête dans les WC !

- Je te le jure. C'est ce rogaton de Crivey qui me l'a dit.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, cette année on gagne c'est sûr !

- Il reste encore les Serdaigles et les Gryfondors.

- T'inquiètes, j'en fait mon affaire.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où Flint l'a sortit du jeu après seulement 5 minutes?

- C'est sûr qu'il en menait pas large...

**oOoOoOo**

- Alors ?

- Alors rien. Cette année on perd la Coupe, je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux.

- Ca craint. Elle aurait pu prendre Flood, ou n'importe quel autre. Tout sauf lui.

- A croire qu'elle tient à ce qu'on perde.

- Et si…

- Et si quoi ?

- Il a peut-être envoûté la vieille Chourave, tu crois pas ?

- Empoisonné, selon Patty Jones.

- Pas possible, il est nul en potions je te rappelle.

- Dans ce cas c'est peut-être Rogue.

- Non, les Serpentards n'ont rien à craindre de nous, ils veulent juste battre Gryffondor…

- Chut ! Tais-toi, le voilà qui passe !

- Il est reparti.

- En tout cas, il paraît que…

**oOoOoOo**

Zacharias Smith n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part dans Poudlard sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour commenter sur son tout nouveau statut de Capitaine. Il avait hâte que les matchs arrivent, afin de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait de fortes chances que ses espoirs soient déçus.


	2. Où se trouve le véritable match

**A propos de la communauté :** La communauté LJ des Dieux du Stade (voir le lien dans mon profil) rassemble les fans du plus Noble des Sports. Le recueil de fics que vous allez lire est une réponse au Championnat. Chaque texte est donc une réponse à un thème (plus de détails sur la communauté, encore une fois le lien est dans mon profil). Le set aller et ses 13 buts (et thèmes) seront centrés sur le POV de l'équipe de Pouffsoufle

**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse auprès de tous les innocents Pouffsouffles qui ont fini à l'infirmerie par ma faute, et les assure que les Serpentards ne s'en tireront pas comme ca (). Cet OS est un peu pourri à mes yeux mais je jure de m'améliorer (pour les rares personnes qui me lisent).

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent comme chacun sait à JKR (que nous remercions tous pour son oeuvre ).

* * *

Si on regarde dans le dictionnaire Moldu, la définition du mot « tribune » donne à peu près ceci :

**2.** Dans un stade, un champ de course, gradins généralement recouvert réservé aux spectateurs.

Peu de gens savent que les tribunes des terrains de Quidditch étaient au début de simples bancs en bord de terrain. Ce fut seulement après que les lettres de plaintes des gens (communément appelées Beuglantes) qui ne voyaient pas le match eussent envahi les bureaux du Ministère de la Magie que les fonctionnaires se décidèrent à faire quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieures dizaines de nuits blanches, la tribune surélevée vit enfin le jour, pour le plus grand bonheur du spectateur, qui pouvait ainsi admirer son match sans avoir à craindre torticolis, maux de tête, et yeux rouges.

**oOoOoOo**

Les tribunes de Poudlard étaient souvent endommagées à la suite des matchs de Quidditch, particulièrement quand Serpentard était de la partie. Les supporters des Verts et Argent étaient encore plus déchaînés que leurs joueurs, autant que cela était possible. Tout comme les dignes représentants du Noble Sport qui appartenaient à leur maison, ils ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot « règlement ». Il est fort possible, d'ailleurs, qu ce mot ne soit jamais parvenu à leurs oreilles (si grandes soient-elles pour certains). C'est pour cela que les professeurs tiraient au sort après chaque match, lequel d'entre eux serait le « Responsable de réparation » ou autrement dit, celui qui passerait une heure fastidieuse à réparer les dégâts causés.

La coutume avait voulu que ce soit le professeur responsable de la maison perdante qui soit nommé responsable, mais le professeur Chourave, affligée de voir son équipe perdre à chaque fois, avait crié à l'injustice auprès du Directeur. D'où une réforme considérée plus qu'injuste par les autres enseignants, ceux qui, bien évidemment, n'avaient pas l'habitude de perdre.

**oOoOoOo**

Rogue soupira, seul moyen qu'il avait de faire sortir sa colère sans faire davantage de dégâts. Il en était sûr, il était certain que Mc Gonagall et Chourave avaient jeté un sort pour que son nom sorte de ce jeu stupide. Tout ca bien sûr dans le but de se venger de ce que ses joueurs avaient fait subir au Gryffondors. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de perdre.

En fait, cela était surtout pour se venger de l'autre affront, celui que les élèves de Rogue avaient fait aux si minuscules et fragiles Poufsouffles de première année qui gambadaient innocemment dans les tribunes à la recherche d'une place. Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient appliqués à remplir convenablement les lits de l'infirmerie, à tel point qu'il avait fallu en aménager une deuxième. De l'éducation des nouveaux blaireaux, les Serpentards s'étaient mis un point d'honneur à faire. Leur apprendre qu'il fallait toujours laisser une tribune de distance avec eux, qu'il valait mieux ne pas arborer qu'on supportait l'équipe adverse, et surtout, surtout, que crier « Tricheurs ! » quand Flint avait malencontreusement saisi la batte de Bole et en avait frappé Katie Bell, en jurant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si l'on tenait à vivre encore quelques années. Les jeunes Gryffondors et Serdaigles en avaient été informés, mais pas les Poufsouffles, qui apprirent à leurs dépends ce jour-là, que le véritable match avait lieu dans les tribunes.

* * *

Un peu nul non ? (_Je suis indulgente avec moi-même et ne me dénigre pas, je suis indulgente avec moi-même et..._)


End file.
